


World's End Girlfriend

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke





	World's End Girlfriend

二十年前我在长州乡下捣鼓一块烂了根的病怏怏的水稻田的时候，神乐还是她母亲体内两百万个卵细胞中有待成熟的那一个。而高杉已经抽上水烟，学会用两只透明的完好无损的眼睛同时翻白眼，并且在那个阴雨绵延的暮春初次挖掘到了自己的肺痨潜质。  
对于我们定时性失踪一两天然后被人发现在河滩后面野合的行为，桂通常羞涩得不知道说什么才好。其实这真的不是野合，就像我一直致力解释的那样，我和他仅是在旷野里迷路，不得已抱在一起取暖过夜，第二天醒来发觉衣衫湿透，头发上结了一层薄薄的露水——如此而已。但每次的解释都被引向奇怪的方向。先是高杉懒洋洋插一句阿银你全身好冰啊只有那个地方好烫，我答废话，它感受到了你的召唤但不能随意串门所以心急如焚哪。然后他露出讶异的神色：隔着两层衣服都能？阿银你那里是红外线遥感接收器么？我连声说NONO，高杉君你才是无障碍催情长波发射塔……最后桂厉声喝道：够了！我不认识你们！他接着把头扭向一边，不让我们看见红透的耳根。  
高杉身上那时已显现出了恐怖分子的某些种族特征，比如永远充血的瞳孔和永远失血的脸庞。每一个露宿荒原的夜晚天气晴好，星星可以从穹顶一路播撒到地平线，我侧躺在湿漉漉的河滩上，怀里抱着因为怕冷而蜷成球的高杉。朝上看，我望见了质地柔软的墨黑的夜空；朝下看，则是同样质地柔软的墨黑的他的头发。一只长耳鸮扑打着翅膀，轻捷地滑过我们头顶。我的胸中填满了旷古无际的苍凉。

那些春末夏初的夜晚我总怀着一种虔诚的冲动，想要亲吻熟睡的他的嘴唇。这冲动无关爱情或者我们一直热烈讨论的我的那个东西，仅仅只是为了消除莫名其妙的孤独。我深信当嘴唇相触时，我们的体腔就从里面连接到了一起，我的气味他的呼吸，我的心跳他的脉搏，我的黏膜他的血液，我的空虚他的焦虑，最终都会变成我们的。  
但每一次我都只是把他抱得更紧，遵从热力学第二定律地布施着自己的体温。高杉比我冰得多，连那里都是。  
至于桂，撇开长发和人名控，总体说来他是个智力健全情商正常的有为青年。所以也许他真心不想认识我们，我不怪他。

这个故事之所以会提到神乐，是因为我拾到她的时候，她正撑着一把伞，蹲在河滩上看蘑菇。这片河滩自然不是二十年前我们睡过的那一片，但每次从桥上经过，我总把自己想象成一只疲倦的长耳鸮，从两块被青苔粘在一起的石头上无声地掠过。人总是需要点毫无用处的怀旧情绪。  
于是某个阴雨绵延的暮春清晨，三十六岁的坂田银时发现了十六岁的少女神乐。其时她蓬头垢面，鼻涕挂到上唇，低开叉旗袍已经脏得看不出原来的颜色了。江户的泥巴极养人，雨后蘑菇可以长到屁股大小。她就蹲在一丛白白胖胖的蘑菇中央，手里捏着根折断的树枝，正兴高采烈地戳那一个个露在地上挤作一团的屁股。  
我的脑海里登时翻腾出一堆打满马赛克的陈年旧事。由于场面实在不忍卒看，我一手捂住眼睛一手上前拍她肩，“喂那边的，当街放映工口片是要被城管抓的你妈妈没教你么。”  
“这不是放映，是真人秀。”  
如同天空的荣光透过云层，坂田银时缓缓张开盖住脸的手指……他深信自己目睹了一个雨后的奇迹，金光闪闪，新鲜如初。女孩子仍然心安理得蹲在蘑菇堆里扎马步，没朝他看一眼。  
“你从哪儿来的？”他问。  
“我从天上来的。”  
“是小行星B612号吗？”  
然后她抬起头。雨点打在瞳仁里，弥漫起一层湖绿的水汽。

“我有一只兔子，它只有四只脚保护自己。可我丢下它，跑到这里来了……”

[小王子最终没能到达地球，他路过红豆星的时候被拐卖了，从此下落不明。]  
新八对我一时发神经捡回家的这个东西十分不满。首先神乐并非只喝露水的夜蝉，事实上她的胃袋通往另一个黑暗的次元，那里有阿伏加德罗常数张嘴覆盖在每一颗星球上嗷嗷待哺；其次中华妹妹疑似生化人混血，放个屁有如九级台风过境，能把对街的门板掀翻。他觉得故事到了小王子和红豆星人擦肩而过就可以感人地结束了，接下来的续集全部是渣。然而他极容易忘记自己也是被我捡来的。  
“神乐啊，这里不是你呆的地方，”他语重心长教育她，“你要去的蓝星，喏，要用心眼才能看见……”  
神乐一边抠鼻子一边把鼻屎弹到他脸上。她在这方面的长进实在让我始料不及。  
“阿银早上讲了，地球已经被美乃兹星人占领，地上铺满了蛋黄酱，人人吃饭都用马桶。”  
“那是编的吧？很明显是编的吧？退一万步来讲，比起美乃兹你难道更喜欢跟这个恶心的红豆星人待在一起？”  
“人参公鸡禁止。”我立刻抗议，“顺便问声，真选组到底给了你多少回扣让你讲这种话？”  
新八刚要辩驳，被神乐一脚踹下沙发，直接洞穿楼板。“报告爹地，昨天美乃兹星人已经把你鉴定为流氓在EdoTV上通报了。”  
亲爱的小神乐，你看你爹竟然是个流氓……我故作忧郁地深深叹了口气。然后神乐安慰我，不要紧爹地，我是流氓女青年……楼下的眼镜仔开始出现羊癫疯的前期症状，边揪头发边大叫：你们都是脑残！都是！这里是脑残星吧是吧！  
我们对视片刻，而后各自露出蒙娜丽莎的微笑。  
“闭嘴吧，脑残未成年。”

回顾坂田银时即将步入中年的人生，我不得不承认自己很有成就感。这体现在我小心冷藏了近四分之一世纪一直没过保质期的少年心上，也体现在无论何时总能三人成众随时准备着去富士树海召唤爱。我不再去想那只长耳鸮，开始天天用棒棒糖刷牙，晚饭后拖家带口出去散步。新八通常在过桥前就被打折商铺拐了去。神乐跟我走过河滩，说什么也不肯走了，非得停下来戳一戳那些排排翘起的可爱的小屁股。我丢下她的真人工口片继续往前走，于是最后又只剩我一人。屎黄色的积雨云成坨成坨地拍在地平线上，像一柄柄被捏烂的巴拿马香蕉。阳光从云层罅隙中漏下来，奇异地明亮。空气里弥散着暴雨的前兆。  
一个猩红的身影在模糊黯淡的前景中独立成像，仿佛倏然间开出了一朵色彩突兀的花。影子经过我身边时摇晃了一下，就像正要伸出拥抱状的双手。我没理会，挖着鼻孔继续走自己的路。再走就要出城了。

少年小晋和少年阿银经常做一个游戏。  
“来，把手放到我的胸口。你摸到了什么？”  
“肋骨？”  
“不对。再摸。”  
然后阿银恍然大悟。  
“哦对了，你没有心跳。”

高杉晋助没有心跳。这是个象征性的事实，一旦被人忘却，事实也就不再成为事实。这么多年来我一直懒得去记他到底把心丢在哪里。坂田银时没有陪他把心跳游戏玩下去的闲情，然而高杉却总有办法提醒我他那仅剩象征性的心跳。  
那么作为“白夜叉”象征的那头基因突变的银发，是否也总让人不自觉地忘记他正在老去的事实？

坂田银时在二十岁时就已经活够了本。现在他要做的，只剩下变老。

“阿银……我好想吐哦，肚子好难受……”  
“跟你讲醋海带不能用来泡饭吃……快去吐。”  
“吐不出来……阿银我是不是怀孕了啊？”  
“……你说你是圣母？”  
“我也这么觉得欸～下星期小耶稣就应该会出生了吧？”  
“……”  
“怪不得胃口这么大，原来我已经酝酿了十六年的耶稣了呀～”  
“……”

亲爱的小神乐啊，这里不是你呆的地方。你看我们养不下阿伏加德罗常数级的耶稣呢。

所以我甚至时常觉得高杉也不属于这个脑残的次元。坂田银时目睹了高杉晋助由暴戾少年进化成大愤青年的神奇魔术，觉得大自然的造化也不过尔尔。但他忽略了之后恐怖分子的养成攻略，结果便是他以为自己看见了一枚优雅的幽灵；这实在是个自欺欺人的过程，就如同他现在注视着十六岁的神乐，觉得大自然再次展现了它神奇的一面……  
“看到现在的你，我也一度产生时间断层的错觉了呢。”  
高杉垂着双手站在我身后。接下来从那张薄嘴唇里吐出的句子全部淹没在了远方的雷声中。又或许他什么也没说。那些话全部来自他空洞的左眼窝，它们穿越白色的绷带，透明的完好无损的，伸出了长耳鸮似的翅膀，从我的耳朵眼里穿过。悄无声息。  
所谓时间断层的隔阂，就连拥抱也消除不了，这让我沮丧无比。  
结果我再度想起很久以前那些湿漉漉的夜晚。他蜷缩在我身旁，像一颗温暖的石头上的苔藓。我们安静地躺下去，好像这样就能一直躺到世界末日。

神乐出现在万事屋门口的时候又回复到了曾经的豌豆公主模式：雨水从头发一直淌进鞋跟，旗袍上全是泥点。那把工程塑料伞倒是安然无恙地夹在腋下。  
“衣服脏了。”她难得皱眉。  
“你应该尽快适应大叔的人生。”  
我丢给她自己从前的汗衫和拖鞋。她转身拎起我的外套擦干了头发。就像那许许多多个夜晚中的虔诚的冲动，我现在很想拥抱她。我总觉得体内有大片空白等待填充，甚至开始怀疑自己是否真像妙小姐时常形容的那样，“是个受”。  
“阿银这里好臭……”她边说边跪在沙发上脱下旗袍，露出了已经磨薄的底裤，“啊呀定春竟然在这里拉过大便！”  
我答得闪烁其词，“语言有种纯洁性。比如‘大便’，比起看到它或者闻到它，我更喜欢听到它……”  
这时她慢慢抬头，汗衫尚未来得及套在身上，就这样双手着地爬下沙发，小巧的乳房被完好地包裹在胸罩里。形状很漂亮。  
“那么‘做爱’呢？比起看到它或者听到它，阿银会喜欢——”  
“拒绝它。”  
我猛然站起身，背转过去，拉上了窗帘。我从镜子里看到她扁了扁嘴，然而什么也没说，慢吞吞地套上了汗衫。

我重新拉开窗帘，关上灯，雨已经停了。肮脏的玻璃窗在墙上留下透明的影子。我对着墙发了一会儿呆，而后决定下楼。  
神乐躺在她的壁橱里，侧过头。太暗了，看不清表情，只听见含糊的声音。  
“我想回家……阿银。”

坂田银时没有对这表白做出任何回应就反身关上门。他走下楼梯，想学言情剧的男主角摸出一支烟来点，然而最后只找到一根棒棒糖。他毫不犹豫地拆开包装纸，把糖球塞进嘴里。想象着自己正在吐出有生以来第一个烟圈的同时，他开始思考。  
“爱是一次优雅的殉葬。”

上面那句离他的生存状态过于遥远，因而他摇摇头，决定换一句从头开始，就像换一个故事的写法。

“最有价值的并不是你生命中的男人，而是你与这个男人在一起的生命。”  
高衫说这话时想的是谁？我不知道。我只知道我会这样想，而神乐显然这样想过。

我们不属于这个世界。

但我们都深深地嵌在这个世界之中。

街角的路灯散发出温暖而潮湿的光，蛾子的翅膀被烧焦了。他靠着墙脚坐下去打盹。屋顶上传来一种声音，一种琴声，沙哑而单调。全然陌生，充满浓得化不开的悲愁。它的音量刚好足够穿透神乐敞开的壁橱，而神乐躺在那儿，流着泪。

END. 2008


End file.
